A Memory of the Past
by meloney02
Summary: A thousand years had passed and your story is no more than a legend passed down from one generation to the next as a fiction for your feat were too extraordinary. Now your story is forgotten can someone find the truth and remind the world about you?
1. Prologue

_A thousand years had passed and your story is no more than a legend passed down from one generation to the next as a fiction for your feat were too extraordinary. Now your story is forgotten can someone find the truth and remind the world about you?_

As he finished his adventure Luffy received the title pirate king as the rest of the crew found themselves achieving their own dream. The world rejoiced as they saw the dawn of the new era. However soon the cheers disappeared and his tale became lost as the world moved forward. Now a thousand years had passed as many had forgotten your tale, becoming nothing more but a tale of fiction through the winds. A story of whimsical and fantasy in a world of without any faith,can a girl change that? Can she revive your legacy? And remind the world of the flame of adventure that fuel you?

Come and find out

As she starts her adventure

But how do one start an adventure one might ask? Do you start at the beginning with how the hero was born or how the motivation of the hero came to be? To start a story is another tale altogether, for one has to wonder how it all start to continue the tale of the pirate king himself.

So in this tale we starts on a small sail boat on the ocean with it's only occupant, a girl looking inside her book for some clear indication of her location. "well I know I'm not lost…" she said to herself as she tried to look at her compass.

"but based on the map this is the place…" she noted to herself looking at the sea around her, a part of her started to wonder if this is the right thing to do as the island in front of her draw closer. "am I really ready for this?" she ask herself looking up "Someone give me a sign…" she begged as she said that she saw another boat approach her.

"You are trespassing into dawn city!" said a man on the boat. The man paused as he saw how the little boat had only the girl and nobody else thus discuss it with his comrade, the girl couldn't hear what they were talking about, she wanted to interject but the men spoke before she could "we will be taking you in now!" he barked toward her as he used some sort of mechanism on his boat to push the girl closer to the island.

As the boat lead her to the island she looked up with a chuckle "I know I said give me a sign but this is too literal…"

* * *

This is my second take of fanfiction, so I hope I did everything correctly (If not any criticism is welcome!). Thank you for reading my story.

Hope everyone have a good day.


	2. Chapter 1

As the boat pushed her sail boat to the pier the two men came on to her boat "you need to pay a for this" one of them said implying to the ride they gave her. The girl raised her eyebrow toward the two men in front of her, they were twice her size and being in a new place she knew it was not in her best interest to start a fight so with a heavy heart she agreed to pay. With that they disappear from sight leaving the girl all alone in the new place.

"well this is where my adventure begins…" she said to herself as she walked toward the heart of the city.

As she stared at the statute to marvel in its glory ignoring the hustle and bustle of the city around her. As she stood there a man approach her with a smile, "Beautiful ain't it?" the man said cheerfully startling the girl in blue. She turn to him and nodded being on guard against the man whom she barely knows. "Little girl you should know the history of this statute was erected by the townspeople for Pirate King Luffy…" he explained. The girl said nothing thus the man took it as an indication he should continue. "This statute was build because of some baseless myth from a book but pirate wannabe still flock here because they think this place would bring them luck on their journey." He whined "are you going to be one of them?" The girl quickly shake her head "I'm not planning …" before she could continue a man suddenly came up to them. "Soldier stop dallying around with a kid, we already check the records she's not in them, so we don't need to try and convince her to join us." The man said shocking the girl, He took a glance at her, seeing her petite figure, came to the conclusion that she was not a threat.

"Come on soldier this kid isn't even in the devil fruit registry so she won't be able to join us" The first man took a good look at her, and agreed, her blond hair and blue eyed make her look more of a noble than that of a criminal. The girl still confused on what's happening noticed how both of these men was staring at her, that she took offence. "its rude to stare…" she said clearly uncomfortable with the circumstance. Both the two men looked at each other and nodded before giving her some coins "get yourself clean up kid this isn't a place for people like you…" The first man said. "There's a tavern near here stay there cause its safer for you there use the coins and you'll get a room…." the other said as he pointed to a building nearby with that they left the girl there under the statute.

The girl blinked a few time as her eyes followed the two men she sigh before looking at the money she received. "Just because I'm a little bit dirty doesn't mean I'm poor…." Seeing how there's some dirt in her clothing."bet you didn't have to get that all the time…" She said to the statute before deciding to go to the tavern that was suggested. Maybe there she can make sense of all of this there, slowly she made her way leaving the statute behind.

As she entered the tavern it was as busy as the city outside with people drinking and talking, basically having the time of their life, the girl carefully made her way to the counter where she passed the money she received to the receptionist. The receptionist took one look at the coins and chuckle "so your joining them huh?" the man said nonchalantly. "I don't understand what you mean?" the girl said confused as ever. The receptionist raised an eyebrow but saw the look on the girls face "Those coins are used by the marines…" he explained. "I'm not one of them…" she quickly retort. "all I did was stand at the statute and a man walked up to me and gave me a speech…." The girl explained. "Well it doesn't if you know them or not cause the marines now are determine to take out piracy and what better way to do that than to convince every person that stand there that they're on the right side because it is a sacred place being where the story of the legend started." "yeah…" the girl answered quietly taking the key room offered by the receptionist. "Hope you enjoy your stay at Makino tavern right in the heart of Dawn City…" the man said as she made her way to her room.


	3. Chapter 2

As the morning sunlight came inside the room, the girl was already up getting ready to head out, she glanced at the statute one last time before heading there. It was still early thus there weren't many people around her so she went closer to the statute, The statute was of a man in his 40ties standing in a superman position like the king he was, underneath there was a plat that said 'pirate king luffy may his myth live on' "Myth…" the girl repeated before a man came up to her. "he…oh its you…" the girl turn to see it was the man from yesterday. "stop coming here this is no place for kids…" the man stated before taking a closer look at the girl.

"Where are you from kid?" the man asked going on a hunch as he came closer to the girl whom looked like she was stuck in a corner, "cause I feel like I've seen you somewhere before…" but before he could get an answer someone screamed followed with a yell "Halt thief!" The two turn to look at a man running from the scene. A couple of people quickly followed him and the marine soon joined the chase. The girl stare at him as he left her there. "I need to get out of here..." she said to herself as she rushed back to the inn taking all her belonging in a frenzy, fearing the idea of getting caught. As she started to pack there was a sense of regret deep in her heart there was regret that she couldn't find all the answers she was looking for but the fact that a single person was aware of her identity scared her "I'm not going to let your sacrifice be in vain" she said to herself as she rushed to the docks to run away before that marine could find her again.

As she reached the docks she searched for a boat and after awhile she saw that her boat wasn't there. "what the…" she cursed under her breath. Now looking for the two men that brought her here. It didn't took her long at all for she soon found the two men walking back to what she assume was their home. "You two where did you put my boat?" she demanded there was no time for pleasantries she thought for she was on a time crunch not that it mattered for both reeked of alcohol.

The two men turn to her and laugh at her demands for she was merely a meek little girl compared to them "what boat?" one asked the other whom shrugged. The girl bite her lips trying to keep her cool as she opened up her satchel to take out some coin for the two hoping this would be a language the two understood putting the blame for their behaviour to the alcohol they consumed. "Oh that boat…" one said seeing the money. "well….Your boat little missie?" one said as he lean down closer to her, "is gone…" he said making the girl shocked thus taking the chance to steal the coin from her. "Gone?! what you mean gone? " she asked her eyes red with anger. "that little dingy of yours was against regulations you should be glad we didn't bring you in…" he added making the girl angrier slowly forgetting her reason to rush. "I had stuff on there you know…" she said trying to reason as she felt her last bit of cool disperse into thin air. "well too bad so sad" the two said in unison as they laughed at her once more.

"I'm running out of patience for you two…" she said as making the two turn to face her. "well we're running out of patience too!" one said as he tried to push her down to take her satchel away from her for if there was one coin in there there must be more right? He thought. That was clearly a mistake for girl quickly caught his hand without any trouble. "what the…" the man said as he tried to pull his hand back but he struggle to do so for it appear her grip was much stronger than his strength, his partner must have seen that and tried to help by punching the girl in hope he would let go but in his attempt the girl like before manages to catch his punch with her free hand. "Now you two…" the girl said as she tighten her grip. "are going to show me where you threw my boat ." she ordered. As she tighten her grip on their hands the two felt like the bones in their hand slowly being crushed by her.

"Alright alright we'll bring you to grey terminal!" one said after a couple of minutes in this position the girl released her two victims soon after hearing these words.

"Grey terminal?"

* * *

First of thank you for anyone that's made it till here, I don't know if this story is good or not but I enjoy writing it and expanding my experience in writing. Still I'm sorry for the lackluster of action I'm not good at that but I'll try and get better! Regardless thank you again for reading and I hope everyone is having a good day or night


	4. Chapter 3

Seeing her reaction the two men tried to discourage her from going 'grey terminal'. After awhile the two realize the girl was determined to go there despite the dangers so one finally decided to give into her demands. "Fine you win we'll bring you there!" the girl smile hearing those words "good we're in agreement…" she said the man nodded as he gave a devilish smile, "Yup so come on our ship," he said as he patted the ship behind them, opening his ship to her "come on aboard we'll take you there!" the girl agreed and up she went onto their ship without a second thought, the first man went on after her but was pulled by the other man "what are you doing?" he asked trying to kick some sense into him. "don't worry brother…." the man said casually "we'll just bring her on our boat then kill her….." he said hooping this would calm his brother's nerve but it did no such thing. "Araki…" the older man started finding the words to use to explain how naive his plans was. "This is stupid" he finally said "she's stronger than us" trying to remind Araki of the fact this 'child' had manage to catch their punches. "That just mean she's a devil fruit user, and all devil fruit user can't swim that's why we're using our ship…" The man name Araki explained and before the named Kei could argue any further the girl from before called them "hey did you forget about me or something?"

"No of course not!" Araki said as he went on the ship attending to the girl leaving Kei there to evaluate the chances of Araki's plan. In a way Araki was right, the girl was too strong to be a regular human but the fact that she was there without any marine trailing her was questionable for every devil fruit user was monitored to ensure none of them would cause any harm. As he was in his thoughts Araki popped his head near him from the ship. "hey bro are you coming up?" he asked Kei was started with Araki sudden appearance but slowly nodded his head as he went onto the ship as well. "this better work…" he whispered to his brother making araki laugh. "she's just a little kid" the other assured him, Kei sigh and said nothing else as he raised the sail of the ship. He noticed the girl as on the deck looking out to the ocean, as she played with her pendant it was clear to him she was in her own world not privy to anything they were doing.

"this is going to be so easy…" Araki whispered to kei as they started to sail off.


	5. Chapter 4

As the two men raise up the sail to go to this "grey terminal" the girl was on the the deck staring at the waters. She sigh as she felt one of the men staring her down, but what annoyed her was when she heard what the other said, "easy.." she said under her breath trying hard not to laugh at this plan of theirs,"lets see who's going to lose…" she said to herself for these two men were left unaware that this "little girl had heard what they said. "they have a small boat and yet they're talking so freely about murder…" she noted with a sigh staring out to the let out a chuckle as she played with her pendant as she waited for her "enemy" to act, slowly she began to count, glancing over to the older man once in awhile wondering if he'll stop the other from this.

"1…2…" she started and she barely got pass 10 before the one called Araki attacked her from behind with his sword. "How uncultured" she said as she avoided his sword attack easily by moving out of the way. "of you to attack an unarmed woman from behind" she continue disappointed in his action for she was half hoping he would attack when it was further from the port to give them a bit of an advantage and maybe make this more fun for her. "how did you avoid…" Araki asked as himself disregarding her comments "never mind I'll get you this time!" he said as he lunged at her with his sword in his hand. The girl without any weapon blocked his attack with her right hand."Really?" she asked as she avoided it doubting his abilities "you should work on your technique if you want to do that…" she said as she pushed him away hoping to make him fall but at the last moment he manage to get back his stance. "Impressive…" she complimented him as she gave him a clap, Araki looked annoyed "there's more where that came from…" he said as he started to attack her again, trying hard to strike her but she as if knew his attack before he did for she evaded his blade every turn like she was a ballerina dancing to the beat.

This went on for a couple of minutes "it seems you've shown me all that you can do so now let me show you what I can do…" she said before landing a punch on his stomach making him fall in pain. The girl had already won with the punch but as she stepped forward to give Araki her final blow Kei let shoot his pistol net. "what the…" the girl said trying hard to avoid the net but it was bigger than what she expected. Trying hard to get herself out of the net she felt it the net shrink around her making her loose her balance and fall.

"ow…" she said as her head hit the floor, "Thats a dirty tactic you used…" she complained from the floor annoyed that she didn't notice the man sooner or the fact she got captured with such a simple trick. "You brought this upon yourself!" Kei argue disregarding her comment as he tried to compose himself staring the girl in the eyes now wondering if her strength was just from a fruit. As he was in his thought he heard the girl struggle to get herself out of the net "The net is coated with Sea stone so don't expect to get out you fruit user!" he added as he slowly backed away to check on his brother it was clear he got hurt by the punch. "you okay?" Kei asked as Araki held his stomach, "No…" he said close to crying for the punch was stronger than it seems before spitting blood. Kei started to panic neglecting the girl. "fruit user?" she asked under her breath as she saw the two attending to one another. She took this opportunity to get herself out of the net as it was clear she wasn't getting weaker from being in the net at all.

* * *

I'm sorry if the fight didn't turn out well... As I've said I'm not really good at fights but I'll try my best next time...

Thank you for reading my silly little story and hope everyone have a good day!


	6. Chapter 5

Being a non devil fruit user the girl didn't take long to get out of the net, she stared at the two men one still wailing in pain from the punch while the other panicking, the girl stared and wanted to swim back to island and ignore the two for both were drunk should one die nobody would miss them. As she wonder she looked at the two once more before making a choice.

"He's fine..." she said from behind the man as she took out a bandage from her satchel, deciding to be kind and help the one that tried to hurt her rather than turn on them when they needed her the most. The two stared at her as she crouch down and applied the bandage to the hurt area not really seeing Araki surprised face as she wrap the bandage around his brother. "this will last you till you go to a proper doctor..." she noted to the brother as her back was facing him. "still while we do that we should put him on a bed .." Araki asked her confused at her action. "she could have run and nobody would have noticed..." his heart whispered as it was clear her choices was not in her best interest but theirs. "...why a bed? Because its rather uncomfortable to stay on the ground..." she reasoned with him as the other one was unconscious. "no I get that but why are you helping us? We tried to kill you for goodness sake!" he yelled to just make sense of her action. The girl shrugged as her back was against him not really knowing what else to say. Annoyed with the silence Araki pulled out a gun and pointed it at the girls head. "Your from him aren't you!" he said now even more panicked than before, the girl felt the muzzle resting neatly on her head. "I have no idea what your ranting about and quite frankly I dont care cause right now your focus is suppose to be your brother not something else .." she said "and I doubt pointing a gun at the person that just bandage your brother is going to help you in that regard..." Araki hearing her reasoning brought the gun down "I.." Araki said hoping to give reason for his action but the girl cut him off and said "I dont care our focus is your brother and nothing more so let's put him on a bed.." Araki nodded his head as he helped her to bring his brother to bed in one of the 3 cabins that was on the ship.

As they placed him there the girl told him to stay with his brother to see if he would need anything. As he waited for his brother to wake back up Araki started to wonder. "Just who is she..." he asked himself looking at the bandage she placed on his brother the technique wasn't uncommon but it was rarely seen by people here. "Wonder where she's from..." he asked himself "maybe she's an angel..." he joked as he slowly fell asleep.

Outside the cabin the girl stood wondering herself if she should leave the two be, looking up in the sky as she clench her pendent, "I wonder if I did the right thing..."

* * *

I'm very sorry for not posting for the longest time I had a fever and was faced with a writer's block, I dont know if I should make these two join her now or should I make a whole nother character to join her (still dont know) but hey! I hope you enjoy the story!


	7. Chapter 6

The girl upon leaving the cabin she looked around the boat scanning it in hope to find some sort of indicator of what to do seeing as now she had the time to let her guard down with the two men asleep. Looking around she saw there wasn't much out here but the sail as well as the crows nest, as well as two other cabins. "well I need to start taking some provision.." she said to herself as she played with her necklace, "with or without the boat the journey goes on..." she added with a heavy heart as she began to move. Going in one of the cabins she saw it was a kitchen lacking a more than a couple of essential items, "there's not even a fridge" she noted as she scour for some food to eat as well as some to take with her on her journey, not an easy task as there were many food close to being expired.

When she was done with her dinner she went to the next cabin where she found some food she kept it in her satchel before walking out to go to the next cabin. "God I feel like I just walked in a trash dump..." she whine before opening the doors to the next cabin. There she saw the ships wheel as well as a mountain of trash . "You got to be kidding me..." as she stagger away from the cabin. She looked at the room from afar debating with herself on whether the room was worth the search. As she scan the room something caught her eyes. "My treasure box!" she said as she went in and picked it up from the mountain of trash. Inspecting it she saw that its contents were no longer there, "God please let this be worth it..."she said as she took a deep breath and went in the mountain in search for the things stolen from her. She searched for hours not realizing how night had long passed as the sun had now made its journey up the blue sky. Not that the girl cared for she found most of her stuff, like her clothes and decorations as well as some tiny keepsake she had on her ship.

She was so absorbed in looking through the trash she didn't realize the two men had woken up and one was standing behind her. He raised up his gun and pointed at her, the girl hearing the sound of the gun being loaded turn to its direction and gave him a chuckle. "you got a ton of guts for someone that just got their ass beaten.." she said slyly before going back through the trash. "That was different I was drunk that's why you won..." he argued but the girl shrugged not even looking at him "if you say so ..." the girl said calmly making Kei have second thoughts on the matter, but before he could argue Araki took his gun. "Let's be smart here..." Araki said putting the gun away "The girl saved you...so let's at least try and be nice..." Araki said "finally a sensible one..." The girl commented making Kei annoyed. "She was the reason I was in the state..." He reminded his brother "Yeah but she only attacked you when you did and she stayed to help when she could have just left you in that state..." Araki added, Kei didn't really have a counter on that point thus stayed silent allowing Araki the chance to talk to the girl. "Sorry 'bout that but we have breakfast for you if you want..." he offered the girl trying to be nice to their saviour. The girl gave him a smile as she placed all her items to the side. "thank you for the offer but I'm more interested in going to grey's terminal..." The two men looked at each other before turning back their attention to her. "Your kidding..." the two said in unison.

* * *

Forgive me for not updating the story in a long time, but I hope I can continue this!


	8. Chapter 7

The girl raised her eyebrow as the two men stared at her trying to think of what to say, "What?" She asked as the silence was killing her. "Grey terminal is not a place you want to go to..." Araki stated basically the same thing he said yesterday. "Why?" the girl asked now worried for her belongings. "Its a trash dump..." Kei explained once more. The two men saw the girl crossing her arms as she repeated that statement. "Its just a trash dump why would you be so concern?" The girl asked now annoyed with the two men refusal. Araki looked at his brother as he slowly remembered how in his drunken state failed to convince the girl with mere words thus decided to show her why they were refusing to send her there.

"Alright" He said casually as he turn to the girl "Its clear your new to this island so let me show you why nobody goes there..." He continued with that he made his way to the ships helm and made his course to the Grey terminal. The girl stayed silent as he felt a sense of deja vu wondering if the men would attack her again as they did yesterday. The two men didn't realize the change as the two were focused on reaching the destination. "We're going to sail around the island and near edge of a river" Araki explained making the girl turn to him. The girl saw Araki focused on sailing the ship while Kei stood on guard, she noticed the ship was unlike her little sail boat and as fully automated albeit a bit behind in the tech area. Still the ship did its job and within ten minutes of sailing to grey terminal the three were greeted with mountains of trash.

With the destination close the boat stop only short of the port and Araki turn to the girl "This grey terminal..." Araki said, "So now that you see the place how about you tell us where you want to go and we'll bring you there..." He added not realizing the girl was in a world of her own. "This place...isn't suppose to exist..." she said basically disregarding Araki suggestion. "Well it does" Kei answered "The kingdom needs some place to hide its ugly side..." He continued making the girl turn to him. "But the books said..." said the girl trying to make sense of the logic she had come to believed. "Those can be faked..." Kei said unsympathetically making the girl nod. "Your right books can be faked..." She placed her hand on her pendant and slowly form a grin.

"well it seems this is where we part..." She said casually, the two men raised they're eyebrow hearing her words. "and it seems you refused to dock so I'll be taking my stuff..." she continued as she went to wrap her stuff in a bag she found in the trash pile before going out the cabin. As she leave the two men looked at each other "Wait...what..." Araki asked before making they're way out following the girl. "wait your not really planning to go there?" Kei said but before he could get an answer she just gave him a smile before jumping off the ship with her stuff at hand. The two men rushed over the ships edge and saw the girl on the terminal waving at the men as if nothing was wrong before disappearing into the distance.

The two men stood there in shock at the girl's action but Kei was the one that spoke up, "Are we going to just leave her there?". Araki shrugged "she's strong enough but..." he paused wondering if it would really be alright to leave her there alone.


	9. Chapter 8

As the girl left the ship she looked at this trash dump as some sort of haven "This wasn't in the books..." she said to herself looking around in awe of the place. In that she notice the ship have yet left her so she waved at the two men from afar giving them a smile full of gratitude. "Well as you've said my adventure begins when I stop looking at my books..." she said once more to herself feeling a bit giddy, as like how she felt when she first came to this island. She felt herself losing to the excitement thus took a few moment to reel herself back in to remember her main focus "Adventure.." she repeated to herself as she took a step forward into the terminal putting the bad experience behind her and hoping for a better one here.

As she walked along the mountains of trash she saw a dolls of children that lost their charm, kitchen utensils that was no longer of use, objects from households of varying conditions from repairable and complete destitution. She stopped a couple of times to examine the items in hope to find one of hers or to make them her own. Other items did caught her interest, like trinkets of people whom had considered worthless or technology that could still be of use to her. She also paused to read some of the books laying around, hoping to find any that has valuable information for her to take on her journey. As she read one of these books she began to realize how she was not alone, for she sense eyes following her as she walked sometimes even hearing whispers. After a few minutes she paused turned around "Come out I'm not gonna hurt you..." she said out load hoping that would coax those wondering eyes to show themselves, but none did. After a couple of minutes the girl choose to continue on reading the book immersing herself into the adventure as she slowly forgot about her boat. It was a book about the Luffy, the pirate king and his adventure, but like all the other books the last page was missing with the final word of the book stating "Inspiring others to start their adventure..." .

"How could one start an adventure when nobody knows how it goes..." she asked herself as she tried to find more clues from the book hoping for a secret page or what not when she heard a scream. As if on impulse she left the book and went to see the source of the noise hoping to find one of the people stalking her. After walking a few metres she found herself in the middle of what she thought was a burglary with an old man pleading for his life. "please spare me.." the man said placing his hand together in hope for mercy toward the group of men. One man smiled as he placed a gun on the elderly man head, "sure we'll give you mercy.." he said before noticing the girl's presence. "Kid we know your new but the rules here is don't bother us when we're working..." The man with the gun said, seeing this the girl assumed he was the leader as the girl saw how the other men were merely followers. The girl agreed as she saw nothing of merit helping someone she doesn't know and was slowly walking away when she saw the old man was holding one of her trinkets. "hey where you get that?" she asked the old man ignoring the gun as she tried approach the old man. The group of men didn't know what to do thus pulled her back as she approach. "Kid did you not hear what I just said?". "The girl gave a simple smile "I heard what you said but I'm here to get my boat and this old man have something that may lead me there so if you can just let me talk to him I'll be on my way..." she explained hoping they would listen to reason. "Ohhh okay that must mean you would take his place..." the leader said as he fired his shot toward her without missing a beat the girl caught the bullet. "Like I said, all I need is to ask him a question, is that so hard to ask?" the girl said as she destroyed the bullet in her hand, the leader stood there in shock seeing her action. "welll are you going to give me the chance?" The girl asked the group once more, the leader not knowing what else to say screamed out "Fine but you'll pay for this!" before taking his leave, the others soon followed.

With the men gone the girl turned her attention toward the old man, "Are you okay?" she asked before offering her hand to help him up. "Who are you..." the old man asked as like the group before he was also scared of his saviour on the chance she'll kill him should she be given a bad answer. "Me? I'm Isla nice to meet you..." Isla said with a smile.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates been busy but don't wory I wont leave this story!


	10. Chapter 9

The old man stared at her wondering if she was joking for he did not expect her to introduce herself, he stared at her frozen in fear not knowing what else to say or do. The girl slowly retracted her hand as she assume the man had no intention to get up. "So where did you get that watch?" the girl asked snapping the man out of his fear. "huh uhhh umm" he started looking at the watch that he had on "Its from my son!" he said quickly hoping the girl would believe his lies. She laughed hearing his answer "Have anybody ever told you of how bad of a liar you are?" Isla asked him casually as she approached the man with a devilish smile. "I'm not going to ask again..." the old man gulped, fearing for his life for he saw what this girl did to the group of men looking away he slowly had a thought "I'll show you where I got it..." he said to the girl, as he tried to get up. The girl looked at him as he stagger a bit, crossing her arm as she moved out of his way to give him a chance to show her the way, She was of course hesitant to trust the man but she paused as she played with her pendant, "In an adventure one have to take a chance..." she said under her breath. The old man turned to her hearing bits of the things she said but not wanting to ask what it meant he merely looked away and started to walk. The girl followed him from behind noting how the man had a couple of scars before she knew it he lead her to a port.

Isla looked around the port expecting to see her boat but instead she saw nothing nearby and at that moment the old man tried to strike her with a stick. The girl caught the stick with her hand now looking annoyed at the man. "really really? I just saved your life and this is how you thank me?" she asked him. The man blinked, as she did had a point but ignored it. As he tried to kicked her down, the girl blocked it once more. "Can you just stop." Isla asked tired of this whole situation for this is the 3rd time she's forced to defend herself against an enemy weaker than her but before she could reason with the man another attack came from behind. Isla barely managed to avoid it as it grazed her head pushing her down. As she was trying to get up she noticed the other attacker was a woman. "Get away from him!" the woman said as she pushed Isla down and tried to pull the old man away from her. Isla wanted to say something to the woman but the man cut her off "what are you doing here I told you to leave!" he yelled at her. The woman held his hand and said "I don't want to leave you behind!" Isla wanted to interject herself into the conversation hoping that they would remember her existence but it was to no avail for the couple was too engrossed noticed her boat docked by the port. She looked at the couple and then back to the boat before slowly getting herself up and going into the ship.

As she approach the ship she noticed how it wasn't docked properly and that there was a couple of things missing from her boat. "Wonder what happened..." she said sarcastically as she went on her boat taking a look around to see if there was any more people on the boat. Going on her small boat she noticed how it was in rough shape as if it went through a couple of attacks. "weird..." she said to herself as she went to the deck to go to her room to check on her stuff. Going through her stuff she was taking noting on the stuff she lost and the stuff she found while on her journey here. As she went through the drawers she felt some eyes watching her every move, "come out I'm not going to hurt you..." she said casually not even bothered by these eyes. Isla could hear whispering among these people before seeing one person come out, it was a kid barely 10 "Are you a good guy or a bad guy..." he asked her hiding his fears.


	11. Chapter 10

Isla turned to the boy to take a good look at him, he had some feature as the old man from before and like him he was malnourished and scared but what caught Isla eyes was the fact he was hiding something behind his back. Isla was tired at that point and merely wanted her stuff back thus turn her attention back to look for her treasure. "well?" the boy asked now annoyed. Isla gave a sigh "you know good and bad are just two faces of the same coin right?" she said simply. "there's no difference if one is good or bad, for even the good guy do bad things and the bad guy could do good things..." She added not even looking to the boy as she looked through her drawers.

"well there is a difference to me..." the boy said as he took a deep breath as if to find some courage to help him in this circumstance. " "Oh and what's that?" Isla asked sarcastically not even turning her attention to the boy. "a good guy won't kick us out of this boat..." He said seriously making Isla pause her search. "Interesting … so young and yet your already utilizing guilt as a weapon.." she noted to herself impress at how the boy was positioning himself. "You have to do what you have to do in the gutters..." the boy answered looking down not realizing Isla sarcasm . "gutters?" Isla asked turning her attention back to the boy. "what you mean gutters this is just a trash island..." She added now confuse as she could be seeing the boy shake his head. "No this is the gutters... this is where people that can't live in the main island stay at..." the boy explained but stopped as he saw how the girl turned pale. "Your kidding right? Thats not allowed.. the government ..." Before she could continue that sentence the boy yelled out "the government is the reason this place exist!" the girl looked at the boy sensing the anger he felt and the sadness he withheld. "They don't care about us cause if they did the marines have helped us but they don't they just let people throw their stuff here and make us work like slaves!" the boy was now in tears as the girl stood there allowing the child to let out his resentment. As he lay there crying his heart out Isla thought back on her trip from the first island and how beautiful it looked, how everything on there was pristine and clean. "So every island have a dark past huh..." she said to herself as the boy wiped his tears giving Isla a glimpse of the gun he was hiding behind him. Isla kept quiet as she waited for the boy to calm himself down for she was trying to think of a way to get them both out of this situation before it gets ugly.

"So are you going to be like those that threw us out or are you going to help us..." Isla stared at him wondering what to say but his words lingered in her ear "Us"? She repeated as she looked around and began to notice other kids on the ship.

"Oh..." she said simply as everything suddenly made sense, counting at least 20 kids in this little room of hers. "All of you need to leave..." she said quickly as she tried to get her stuff and trying to place them in her little satchel. "So your against us" the little boy said as he pointed his gun toward her some of the kids tried to look away scared of what to come while Isla merely took the gun away from him "No I'm being honest. This boat can't take all of you cause it'll tip over and all of you will die..." she said as she took a look at the gun "Hey this is mine..." she said as she placed the gun in her satchel as well. The boy was shocked when Isla took the gun from him and tried to fight but he was no match "Kid don't waste your energy on me..listen to my advice..." she said once more ignoring him. "I know..." the boy said sadly. "We tried to get away but the ship almost sank and..." the boy paused as he remembered that experience and considering none of them had any knowledge of ships, all they could do was drift back to port.

"If you already know then go and pick a couple of people you want to bring and then come back later or all of you have to stay here..." Isla continued as she walked to the other side of the room to take her bag.

"We can't do that cause do you know how long it takes to get back here? The marines won't let us come back here..." the boy confess as he turn his attention to Isla, he didn't manage to react as the gun left his hand and seeing how Isla put it in her satchel he knew there was no chance of getting it back. Isla as she began shifting her stuff into the bag turn to him and shrugged "Kid you can't save everyone... There's going to be people that's going to die at one point and this ship may have gotten pass the calm belt but it is still a normal boat that can get capsize you know?" Isla said hoping her words would convince the child to think clearly. "But I have to..." Isla stopped and stared at the boy seeing his resolve gave out a sigh. "You know you can build a raft and hope that it would last..." Isla suggested making the boy beam of happiness "You are a friend..." he said as he left the boat to tell the couple about the idea.


End file.
